England's Storage Cleanings
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: A simply parody for America’s Storage Cleaning. RnR, anyone? Hehehe. edited: ganti rate. semi yaoi kok cuma K XD


England's Storage Cleaning!

a gaje Hetalia Axis Power fanfic.

Disclaimer: AHP is not mine.

Summary: A simply parody for America's Storage Cleaning. RnR, anyone? Hehehe.

* * *

Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Dengan gaya klasik yang indah dan mempesona. Tapi siapa sangka di rumah itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang begitu kotor karena tak pernah lagi dibersihkan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan ruangan itu adalah gudang. Gudang yang menyimpan segala kenangan. Kenangan-kenangan baik dan kenangan-kenangan buruk.

Dan itulah alasannya mengapa Inggris – sang pemilik rumah indah itu – belum, atau tepatnya tidak ingin membersihkannya. Bukan, ia bukannya tak ingin, ia sangat ingin. Tapi, kenangan indah dan buruk itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dibuang begitu saja, kan? Bahkan meskipun kita membuang barang itu.

Tapi, kini, ia, Inggris, akan mencoba membersihkan gudang itu. Ia kini membutuhkan ruang kosong untuk menampung barang-barangnya yang tak ia gunakan lagi yang lain. Selain itu, ruangan itu sudah begitu berdebu. Dan juga, ia rasa hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membersihkannya.

Laki-laki itu pun membawa gagang sapu dan kemoceng. Ia membuka pintu gudang tersebut. Dan setelah ia membuka pintu, ia melihat berbagai benda yang tak tersusun rapi. Benda-benda yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan mengingat benda-benda itu sebagian sudah lusuh, sebagian lagi sudah rusak, dan beberapa yang lainnya sudah tidak lengkap lagi bagiannya.

Inggris melihat sebuah rak besi tempa yang ada di sana, mencoba mencari benda yang akan ia buang. Saat itu matanya terpaku ke arah sebuah benda. Sebuah celana kain dan kemeja putih polos pemberian Amerika.

* * *

"_Ini hadiah untuk Inggris!" kata laki-laki berkacamata itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah kepada Inggris. Nadanya sangat ceria, membuat Inggris tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya._

_Inggris lalu mengambil kotak itu, membuka kotaknya, dan terlihat sebuah kemeja putih dengan celana kain hitam._

"_Bajunya terlalu sederhana," komentar Inggris pendek._

_Amerika lalu berkata dengan nada memelas, "Maafkan aku, Inggris, aku tidak bisa membeli baju yang bagus untuk Inggris."_

_Ingggris mengelus kepala Amerika lembut layaknya seorang kakak. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum ceria. "Hadiah ini sudah cukup, kok."_

_Dan mereka pun berpelukan._

Inggris, mencoba menghilangkan rasa melankolisnya, berkata, "Ini sudah lama. Aku harus membuangnya. Lagian, aku tak pernah menggunakannya, kan?"

Inggris lalu mencari barang-barang lagi untuk dibuang. Barang-barang yang berada di rak itu tidak mendapat perhatian serius, kecuali satu barang

Sebuah buku masak yang kovernya sudah usang.

_Inggris hendak ke perpustakaan ketika Amerika berlari mengejarnya. Laki-laki _gentleman_ itu pun merasa terganggu._

_Inggris melongok ke belakang, hendak memarahi Amerika. Laki-laki berkacamata itu lau berkata saat Inggris memelototinya, "Inggris, inggris, aku punya buku resep masak buatmu. Aku kan pengen makan makanan yang lain, dan masakanmu err.. tidak enak."_

_Inggris hanya bisa menarik nafas, mencoba menahan amarahnya pada Amerika.

* * *

_

Inggris menatapi buku resep masak itu nanar. Ia mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran sentimentilnya saat ia hendak membuang buku itu.

"Buku ini sudah tua," kata Inggris memegang buku resep itu dengan lemah, merasa tak ingin, "Aku jarang membukanya. Jadi aku akan membuangnya. Lagian buku ini hanya _menuh-menuhin _ruangan ini saja."

Laki-laki berambut pirang lalu kembali menyusuri gudang itu. Matanya menyisir setiap tempat, mencari barang-barang untuk dibuang. Beberapa barang, banyak barang malahan, tidak berkesan. Tapi, pikirannya kembali aktif mengingat masa lalu ketika ia menemukan benda itu.

Sebuah pistol senapan panjang yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan karena sudah tua … atau jangan-jangan karena kenangan buruk itu. Kenangan saat akhirnya mereka harus berpisah. Saat Amerika meminta kemerdekaannya dari Inggris.

* * *

_..hujan gerimis menitik di langit gelap. Sementara itu kini mereka berdiri berrhadap-hadapan. Dan ia tak ingat lagi kejadian yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu._

_Inggris, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Sementara Amerika berteriak dengan frustasi, "Memang kamu yang membesarkanku selama ini. Tapi aku ingin kemerdekaan!"_

_Inggris merasa geram terpendam. Kalau saja tidak hujan, pasti terlihat air matanya yang mengalir bebas._

"_Bodoh!" kata Inggris, kesal. Ia lalu dengan refleksnya menjatuhkan senjata Amerika dengan begitu emosi._

_Dan saat ia menatap mata Amerika, ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukannya. Melawannya, yang ia maksud. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di depan Amerika, tak kunjung menghunus senjatanya, meski kesempatan itu sudah datang._

_Dan tepat setelah itulah, Amerika mendapatkan kemerdekaannya._

Inggris tersenyum miris. Dipegangnya pistol itu, mencoba menyingkirkan kenangan-kenangan sedih. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuang barang itu, ia lalu berkata, "Senjata ini sudah tak mungkin digunakan. Aku akan membuangnya."

Tapi satu pertanyaan melintas dipikiran Inggris: _apakah bisa? Apakah bisa ia membuang barang-barang penuh kenangan itu?

* * *

_

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari dirinya, Inggris berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Kurasa.. aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan untuk membersihkan gudang ini

* * *

"Amerika akan ke sini!" kata seorang pembantu di rumah itu, mengahmpiri Inggris yang sedang mengenang masa lalunya

Laki-laki _gentleman_ itu panik, segera menyembunyikan barang-barang yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Wah, ga.. gawat! Jangan sampai Amerika tahu ini!"

* * *

Fin.

a/n gaje dari Haruki: Huiks. Fic jenis apaan lagi ini? *dia yang buat kok malah dia yang nanya ya?* Oh ya, soal _flashback _yang terakhir itu mungkin ada salah/kurang lengkap. Soalnya mengandalkan ingatan saya yang buruk :-P. Hehehe, RnR ya…


End file.
